


you're not just mine, you're my everything

by regalmingi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 3 idiots but they're very very cute together, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Sex, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalmingi/pseuds/regalmingi
Summary: wooyoung and san are best friends who will often sleep with one another because it's fun and convenient. then, when college separates them, maybe all of those fun times were a little less casual than they had thought...cue mingi to mend the broken mess wooyoung and san made, only to become part of the glue that sticks them together.tldr: poly love, poly life
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi, Choi San/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 228





	you're not just mine, you're my everything

**Author's Note:**

> my first time rlly writing a poly relationship so i hope you enjoy! :D
> 
> unbeta'd bc it's 3am

“I’m just bummed you’re coming over for the weekend and I won’t even be here half of the time.” Wooyoung whines, rolling on his stomach and kicking his legs in a tantrum. “I wanted to at least cuddle you for 24 hours straight.”

San laughed over the phone. “We have five days, Wooyoungie. I’m sure it can still happen.”

“I guess…” Wooyoung huffed. “I must have picked the wrong major.”

“No, you love dancing. Don’t you dare give it up because of this! It’s not often I can even come see you.” San argues, and Wooyoung swears he can practically hear San pout on the other line. “Besides, your roommate has Mario Kart there, right? I can just play that!”

Wooyoung sputters into laughter, peeking over at his roommate who also catches his eye with a curious gaze. “Oh hyung, I don’t actually mean we  _ play _ Mario Kart.” He snickers and rolls on his back. “I mean he smashes my ass  _ like _ Mario Kart. Big difference.”

San whistles. “You’ve been getting some and not telling me?”

“It’s not like I was keeping it a secret...I just never remembered to bring it up.” Wooyoung admits, a little embarrassed.

“Liar.” San huffs. “So...are you like...dating?”

Wooyoung peeks over at his roommate once more, who’s staring a hole into a textbook so hard he wonders if he’ll actually burn a hole through the pages. “No, it’s just casual. If we’re both free and in the mood, and maybe a little intoxicated.” 

“Wow, he sounds quite perfect for you.” San notes with a hum.

“Yeah, like you, but with a massive cock.” Wooyoung hums at the thought. “I do miss you though. Please tell me I’ll be able to get a taste of you again, hyung.”

San chuckles on the other end of the line. “Of course, Wooyoungie. But uh...massive cock, huh?”

“Hyung, the first time...I couldn’t go to class. I literally could not walk my ass was so sore.” Wooyoung sighs blissfully. “So fucking worth it. And the morning after? He’s a giant teddy bear.”

“Hey, Wooyoung,” San starts, a little mischievously, “he’s not dating anyone, is he?”

“No. He says he’s too engrossed in his studies to worry about dating. He just asks to fuck when he’s stressed or needs to spill his load in something.” Wooyoung sits up. “Why?”

“Send him a picture of me and ask if he’ll fuck me.” San says, half jokingly, but Wooyoung pulls the phone away to bring up a picture of his best friend from his phone. “Wait, wait, are you actually—”

“Hey, Mingi.” Wooyoung says, padding across the dorm room to the tall boy who looks like he wishes he’d be doing anything else but studying. Mingi gladly takes the distraction to look at Wooyoung. “Do you think my friend is cute?”

When he turns his phone to show Mingi, the taller boy just smiles and nods. “Yeah, pretty like you. Why?”

Wooyoung grins from ear to ear. “Well, he’s coming over for the weekend. And...he might be here alone without me.” Mingi still stares at him; the duality between his bedroom acts and his puppy personality are so different, it’s so shocking how innocent Mingi really is. “And wants to know if you’d sleep with him.”

Finally a lightbulb clicks in Mingi’s head and he nods again with a flush on his cheek. “If he’d let me.” Mingi looks at the picture again, and then back to Wooyoung. “Pretty boys flock together, huh?”

The compliment makes Wooyoung giggle. “Mingi...baby, you have such a good way with words.” He leans into Mingi’s ear. “Feel like needing a distraction? You look so frustrated…”

Mingi looks between Wooyoung and his book and decides that the textbook can wait. “Let me shower first?”

“Sure.” Wooyoung smiles, slinking back to his side of the room. “Take your time. I want to dress up a bit for you.” He says, giggling and flopping onto his back. He brings the phone back to his ear. “Looks like you’ll be quite occupied while I’m at camp, hyung.”

San laughs through the phone. “Send me a picture of him. I want to know what the man who’s about to fuck you is going to look like.”

“And who will fuck  _ you _ eventually.” Wooyoung adds with a snicker. “Trust me hyung, he’s a real softie  _ except _ when it comes to pounding you into the mattress. You’re in good hands.”

“Alright, alright. Go dress up, or whatever.” San adds.

Wooyoung giggles at the thought. “Don’t worry, I’ll text you afterwards. Might be a while though...poor Mingi looked like his studying was holding him at gunpoint. And well...I don’t have any plans tomorrow…” He groaned at the thought. “Oh  _ fuck _ , hyung, maybe I won’t text you after all.” He bit his lip. “I think I might get the life fucked out of me.”

San just laughs. “You brought this upon yourself. Enjoy it and tell me all the juicy bits tomorrow.”

“Will do, hyung!” Wooyoung says cheerfully, already working at getting his sweatpants off in exchange for something a bit more sultry. “Love you!”

“Love you, Wooyoungie. Talk to you tomorrow.”

Wooyoung hangs up and wastes no time in stripping down, opting for some pretty matching panties and bralette he saved only for these kind of nights, the type of clothing that isn’t meant to be worn for very long.

And just as he’s done, the door to the shower opens, a very naked Mingi stepping out with fluffy towel-dried hair and a very hard cock. “Wow, Wooyoung, you look really pretty.” He says, body flushed from the hot shower.

“Why don’t you come over here and show me how pretty you think I am?” Wooyoung asks, giggling when Mingi drops the towel in his hands and takes just two strides to get to his side like a loyal pup about to get a reward. 

“Good boy, Mingi. Good boy.”

* * *

“Hyung!” Wooyoung cheers, waving to San as the older boy stepped off of the train and onto the platform. Seeing Wooyoung, San scurried out to the exit where his best friend is waiting and ran into him with full force. They embraced tightly, having not seen each other since the beginning of the semester. “Hyung, I missed you.”

San smiles wide, burying his nose into Wooyoung’s neck. “I missed you too, Wooyoungie.” He sighs happily, enjoying being able to physically embrace the younger boy. Daily phone calls just aren’t the same. “I missed this so much.”

Wooyoung sniffles, pulling away just so he could look at San. “Are you hungry, hyung? We could get some ramyun nearby.”

“No.” San whines, reluctantly pulling away from the embrace. “I want to go to your dorm room and snuggle you for the rest of the day.”

“That can be arranged,” Wooyoung laughs, “we can watch some movies or something.”

“Oooh, yes.” San agrees, picking up his bags that had been forgotten once he had laid eyes on his best friend. Once he has his things, he lets Wooyoung lead the way. “I want to change into my jammies as soon as possible.”

It’s not a long walk to campus, thankfully, but San is grateful he packed light all the same. He feels relief wash over him as they enter Wooyoung’s dorm, and he flies to the plush bed immediately. “Ah…” San flops onto his back, the soreness from travel dissipating with a soft cushy bed and the scent of Wooyoung everywhere. “I’ve never felt better.”

“Hyung, you’re so dramatic.” Wooyoung locks the door before going over to San with a teasing huff. “Do you need me to undress you, lazy boy?”

San smiles. “Yeah. I don’t want to move.” He sticks out his tongue and meows like he’s a lazy, sleepy kitty who needs to be doted on. Wooyoung, despite acting huffy over it, would dote on San without hesitation. The comfortable intimacy they share is something Wooyoung never wants to slip from his fingers; there’s no one in the world Wooyoung loves more than San, and that will never change no matter the circumstance. San will always own a chunk of his heart.

Wooyoung helps untie his shoes and then shimmy off his stiff jeans. “Boxers or no boxers?” He asks, rummaging through San’s bag for some sweatpants.

“Mmm, let’s go commando.” San says, and Wooyoung can hear the sly grin in his voice despite not looking right at him. “That will make it easier later.”

“Well, we do have the room to ourselves tonight.” Wooyoung walks over to the bed again, pulling down San’s boxers to replace them with cozy, soft sweatpants. “Mingi’s studying overnight at the library. I was able to help distract him for a little while, but now he really needs to focus.”

San whistles, putting his hands behind his head. “Sounds so tiring.”

“I feel so bad whenever he looks at his work. He looks like a kicked puppy sometimes.” Wooyoung agrees, going through his own closet for something just as cozy as San’s attire. Once he’s found a pair of pants with a cute kitten pattern all over it, stealing one of San’s shirts when the older boy hadn’t been paying attention, he pads over to San.

“Mmm, well when he’s all done, we can help him relieve some stress?” San offers, patting a spot next to him for Wooyoung to lie down next to him. “He seems overworked.”

Wooyoung settles next to San, the size of the bed leaving little room to go anywhere else. But there’s nowhere he’d rather be in that moment other than San’s arms. Despite San’s earlier play at being too lazy, he pulls Wooyoung close, pressing their torso’s close together. The younger boy sighs softly against him, wrapping both of his legs around one of San’s. “I want to have you first though.” Wooyoung says quietly.

“Baby…” San says, voice low as he pets the back of Wooyoung’s head gently, his other hand smoothing along his back. “Did you miss me a lot?”

“I missed you so bad.” Wooyoung admits, feeling tears prick the corners of his eyes. “I hate being so far away from you...I wish we went to the same school.”

“Don’t cry, baby.” San cooes, kissing the top of Wooyoung’s head. His heart squeezes at Wooyoung’s shaky voice. He can’t deny that being away from Wooyoung isn’t easy; from seeing each other every day to only a few weekends where one of them is free...this long five day vacation is much needed. San is going to milk every second with Wooyoung as he can. “Let’s not be sad anymore, hmm?”

Wooyoung just sniffles, rubbing his tears away on San’s shirt. He doesn’t feel like letting go of his best friend today. All of his other needs just disappear and only San is left occupying all of his thoughts. “Hyung…”

An idea comes to San. “Do you need a distraction?” He asks softly, whispering into his ear as if sharing secrets even though no one else is in the room. “What can I do for you, Wooyoungie?”

A shiver runs down Wooyoung’s spine; San’s implication, his careful skirting around the looming question they both have, gives Wooyoung some peace of mind. Despite being open with other people, Wooyoung can’t deny that no one makes him feel quite as good as Choi San. “K-kiss me, please.”

San smiles. “I can do that, baby boy.” He pats Wooyoung’s head until the younger boy is able to pull away enough to look up at him with glassy eyes and soft, pink lips.  _ Gorgeous, _ San thinks to himself as he sweeps fingers across Wooyoung’s cheeks. Instead of a desperation to be completely ruined from the inside out, Wooyoung’s plea this time is to just be loved. He wants sweet love and soft affection and San can surely give that to him.

“P-please,” Wooyoung starts to beg again, but San is already tilting Wooyoung’s chin up slightly with his fingers, closing the distance between them until their lips meet in a soft, light touch. Wooyoung whimpers into the kiss, eyelids fluttering closed as he revels in the bliss of San’s lips against his own.

He has gone too long without feeling San like this.

With Wooyoung being obedient and pliant, San finds it easy to maneuver him as he pleases. One hand finds the hem of his shirt, which San definitely notices is his own (but isn’t the slightest bit bothered by it), fingers searching for bare skin. Then he finds the small of Wooyoung’s back, pressing them closer at the hip. It makes Wooyoung gasp, just enough for his lips to part and for San to slide his tongue inside of his mouth.

Wooyoung shivers, clinging onto San desperately. He feels weak just by San’s kiss and gentle touch.  _ It’s definitely been way too long. _ “S-san,” Wooyoung says as they part for air, but just barely, “d-don’t leave…” He cries out, so many emotions swirling inside him.

“Oh, baby, Wooyoung,” San kisses him softly, over and over. “I’m right here, Wooyoung. I’m right here for you.” Maybe he’s been putting up a strong facade this entire time, but Wooyoung is breaking at the seams in his touch. “Relax, baby, let me make you feel good.” He kisses from Wooyoung’s forehead to the tip of his nose, sweeping over each cheek before resting on his lips once more. “I only want to make you feel good, not cry like this…”

“S-san…” Wooyoung chokes on a sob, but he nods through the tears. “I’m sorry...I just...I missed you…”

San figures just a few sweet kisses aren’t enough to lead Wooyoung’s mind elsewhere. He just wants the younger boy to be happy, to be blissful in his presence so that when he has to leave in five days, he doesn’t have to worry about Wooyoung crying in his absence once more.

“H-hyung—”

“Don’t be sorry, Wooyoungie.” San tastes those sweet lips once more. “Let me make you forget it all.” His voice goes deeper as his hand trails from his bare back to the waistband of his pants. He slides a few fingers just beyond his hips, hinting Wooyoung at his intentions. “We have the whole day, don’t we?”

Wooyoung nods, one of his hands reaching for San’s. He presses his palm over San’s knuckles, giving them a light squeeze. “Y-yeah...I r-really need this, hyung.”

San gives a soft chuckle, letting Wooyoung guide him down the front of his pants where he too has forgone boxers, saving them a much needed extra step. “Relax for me, baby boy.” San’s sweet honeyed words matching with his low tone make Wooyoung want to melt into a sticky puddle right there. “Let me do all the work.”

And with Wooyoung’s very eager permission, San lightly takes Wooyoung’s cock into his hands, freeing it from it’s confines and out into the open. He uses his other hand to wrestle his own length free, not wanting Wooyoung to feel any more lonely than he already does. But with the fluidity of practiced motions, San moves his hips to rut his cock against Wooyoung’s.

Despite definitely not abstaining from any sex (thanks to his well endowed and passionate roommate), Wooyoung feels so sensitive just from having their cocks press against one another. San takes his hand and wraps it around their girth as much as he can, stroking ever so lightly and gently, but enough to make them moan at the sensation.

“F-fuck, S-san…” Wooyoung whines breathlessly, grabbing onto San’s arm for reassurance. “San...San...you’re so warm.”

“And you’re already wet, baby.” San whines right back at him, rubbing his palm over their sticky tips before gliding the precum back around their shafts. The wet, lewd sounds, though San moved with a controlled patience, were already affecting both of them. “I dreamed about touching you every day, Wooyoungie. I wanted to have you just like this.”

“You have me,” Wooyoung answers between a heavy moan, panting for air. San is moving so careful, but it’s everything he could ever dream of. “You’ll always have me.” He adds, as if San couldn’t feel how much he loved his best friend enough. “I’ll always be your baby.”

Those sweet words draw a low groan from San as he works on stroking them faster, bit by bit, at a cozy, comfortable pace. “Oh, Wooyoungie...you’re my only baby.” He mewls, dipping down to kiss Wooyoung to see if he could capture the sweetness of his words on his lips.

It seems as if their words hint at a discussion for a different time, so San tries to ignore it for the time being. But his heart is beating so fast, his cheeks blooming at what Wooyoung’s words could mean. He wants it to mean that he’s not alone in thinking being best friends isn’t going to cut it anymore. He wants it to mean that Wooyoung has feelings just as San does. 

But he’ll forget about it until later; right now, he needs to give his baby the sweet release he’s been craving, the kind only San can give him. “Baby, I’m so close.” San whispers by Wooyoung’s ear, the younger boy mewling in response. “Are you close, baby boy? You want to cum and make a big mess?” 

Wooyoung writhes against San, feeling himself slowly lose it to San’s sweet talk as they rut against one another. The wet, sticky sounds from San’s hand stroking them both only makes Wooyoung want to make it even messier. “Mhm...p-please…”

“Come on, baby, cum for me.” San says between grunts, knowing he’s not going to last much longer. “P-please, can you cum for me? Can my baby boy do that?”

_ “San!”  _ Wooyoung lets out a loud cry, nails digging into San’s skin as he tilts his neck back and cums hot and messy between them. The sound of Wooyoung screaming his name as he cums is enough for San to rut his hips just once more before he too cums, nothing but Wooyoung on his lips. 

San’s hand, their stomachs and thighs get covered in the stickiness but neither of them bother to clean up. Wooyoung is still shaking, clinging onto San with everything he has and determined to not let go. The shower can wait; he doesn’t mind sleeping in the mess as long as San is by his side. He buries his nose into San’s neck, breathing in his scent deeply to calm himself down.

“Baby boy…” San sighs, holding Wooyoung against him with one hand, patting the top of Wooyoung’s head with his clean hand. “Are you alright, precious?”

“Mhm…” Wooyoung hums, still holding onto San for dear life. “I will be if you keep holding me like this.”

San chuckles softly. “Do you want me to clean you up?”

“No,” Wooyoung protests, “I need you to stay with me until I fall asleep.”

“Then I’ll join you in sleep.” San adds, adding a soft kiss to the top of Wooyoung’s head. “Will I see you in my dreams?”

A small, pretty laugh leaves Wooyoung’s lips, but he agrees wholeheartedly. Wherever San goes, Wooyoung would easily follow. But this time, he’s first to fall asleep, content that San won’t let go even if he wants to. San follows Wooyoung, and he’ll follow him forever...if Wooyoung will allow it.

* * *

It's late in the evening when Wooyoung wakes again, and despite being snuggled into warm cozy blankets with San's lingering scent, he feels cold. While he has been asleep, San has wiped him down so he wouldn't wake up feeling sticky and gross. The reality of him catching feelings for San is becoming more and more obvious, even in his own denial.

But light chatter also stirs him awake as he lazily sits up. He then realizes San also dressed him, slipping on some pants and a shirt Wooyoung has stolen from him before he moved away. "Fuck," Wooyoung says his feelings aloud, taking one of the smaller blankets with him and padding over to the other side of the dorm. While the room wasn't huge, there's still a wall separating the beds from the mini kitchen. Eventually he rounds the corner and sees San chatting with Mingi.

"Good morning, Wooyoungie." San greets cheerfully once he sees the younger boy walk over to them. Mingi, mouth full of instant ramen, just nods to acknowledge his presence. "Did my baby sleep well?"

"Mmm." Is all Wooyoung says, moving to sit on San's lap. Once he feels San's hands around his tummy, he smiles. "Much better now."

"Wooyoungie," San giggles, pressing a kiss to the back of Wooyoung's neck before looking over at Mingi. "You don't have to worry about your mess. I'll be the housewife today."

Mingi perks up just a little, finishing chewing the last mouthful of noodles he has shoved into his mouth. "Really?" He says once he's swallowed it all. There's a piece of green onion in his teeth but he looks so cute that San doesn't say anything. "You're the best, San-ah." Mingi smiles, quickly drinking the rest of the soup and leaving the chopsticks neatly inside the bowl. "See you in the morning?"

"Mhm." San nods with a smile, giving a small wave.

"Night night, Mingi." Wooyoungie says around a yawn, falling back against San a little bit more. Once the tall boy has walked out of sight to immediately pass out from exhaustion, Wooyoung lets out a soft sigh. "Sannie, I hate waking up without you by my side."

San whines. "I'm sorry, baby." He hugs Wooyoung tighter, nuzzling his nose into the younger boy's neck. "I was hoping you'd sleep longer. Why...were you jealous?"

"N-no..." Wooyoung fibs quickly, glad San can't see his red cheeks. "I just miss you, Sannie."

Wooyoung can hear the frown San makes behind him. "Baby..." San says softly, smoothing his hands up and down Wooyoung's sides. "You want to talk about it later?"

And though Wooyoung has denied it before...whatever is between them is seeming to come to a head. Any more delay and they might go somewhere dangerous. "A-after the camp..." He says softly, biting his lip.

"Anything for you, baby." San cooes, pressing soft kisses to Wooyoung's neck. "You hungry, Wooyoungie?"

"Y-yes..." Wooyoung says, carefully sliding off of San's lap but standing right next to him. "I want some ramen too."

San smiles, standing up but not leaving Wooyoung's side quite yet. "Of course." He pulls Wooyoung in close by the waist, just admiring how sweet the younger boy looks. Wooyoung flushes as San stares at him for a moment, but it doesn't last too long. San leans in to share a soft kiss, a light touch of lips that has Wooyoung melting. It's a kiss Wooyoung wishes he can have all the time. "Do you want ramen or do you want me?" San teases.

"Both." Wooyoung smiles, leaning in to steal a quick kiss while San isn't looking. "Can I have both?"

San just laughs. "Yes, baby, you can have both."  _ You can have all of me, and then some.  _ San thinks to himself, and quietly files the thought while he makes Wooyoung a warm bowl of noodles.

* * *

“Good luck today.” San smiles, holding Wooyoung by the waist in front of the dorm’s door. “You’ll do well, I know it.” He says, reaching a hand to fix the younger boy’s hair. 

“I know I will...I just wish I didn’t have to leave you.” Wooyoung whines, leaning forward into San, forehead on the older boy’s shoulder. It would have to take every ounce of Wooyoung’s strength to leave those arms; he can’t even fathom a number of how many times he’s dreamed of having San with him like this, and to let go seems like a nightmare. There’s a fear in the back of his mind that he’ll come home and San won’t be there. “I can just...say I’m sick.”

“Jung Wooyoung.” San says with a stern voice, pulling the boy away by the shoulders so he could properly look the other in the eyes. “Do not let me be an obstacle in your dream. Okay?” He squeezes Wooyoung’s shoulders in encouragement. “I know there’s...a lot on our minds right now. But...I’m not about to let you forsake your dancing for some snuggles. I’m not going anywhere, baby.”

Chills run down Wooyoung’s spine; as much as he’d love to know what’s on San’s mind about the fate of their...friendship...he knows he wouldn’t be able to dance properly with those thoughts on his mind. If he wants to perform well this week...he needs to do so with a clear head. But San’s embrace is so enticing…

“Please go, Wooyoungie.” San pleads softly, kissing each cheek gently; it’s a send-off, and a promise. “Then you can come back and start that 24-hour cuddle time...or play with Mingi.”

Wooyoung can’t help but laugh. “I’ll come back as soon as possible then.”

San smiles. “Please do.” He gives one last kiss, on Wooyoung’s lips this time, but doesn’t let it linger. He doesn’t give the other boy room to respond, pushing him even closer to the door. “Go forth, little dancer. Show them what Jung Wooyoung has got, hm? And then you can have me as a reward for being a good boy.”

“Okay,” Wooyoung whines, “I promise I’ll behave.” He opens the door and turns around once more in the frame. “It’s just two days. Two days of dancing...and then cuddles?”

“I promise.” San says, holding his hand over his heart. “Hurry and go, don’t be late!”

“I got it.” Wooyoung adds with a frown, taking a big step backwards and waving at San until the door closes. He takes off towards the dance studio, not intending for any more lingering thoughts of San to cloud his mind. This time, Jung Wooyoung needs to focus on himself.

With Wooyoung gone, San drops his strong bravado. “F-fuck…” He grabs the door frame, crouching nearly to the floor. Now that the younger boy can’t see him, he can let go of the heavy breathe caught in his lungs. “What’s wrong with me…”

“Are you alright?” A deep, sleepy voice calls from behind him. San turns around to see Mingi looking down at him looking as if he’d just rolled out of bed. 

San feels the tears well up in his eyes before they’re spilling over his cheeks, not being able to stop himself from looking so pathetic. “M-mingi…” He sniffles. “I...I love him so much…”

Alarmed at San’s state, Mingi goes to his side, holding his shoulders to keep him from falling. “It’s alright, San. Here, let me help you up.” He says, using his strength to keep San upright though the shorter male’s knees keep giving out. “Just lean on me, hmm? Trust me.”

With Mingi’s help, San is moved to the tall boy’s bed. He feels strangely comforted by Mingi’s presence, the sweet arm that lingers around his waist even though San is stable enough sitting at the edge of the bed. “You’re so nice to me…”

“Of course.” Mingi says. “You’re Wooyoung’s precious friend...how can I not be nice to you?”

San huffs out a forced laugh. “You and Wooyoungie got close while I wasn’t around...shouldn’t I feel jealous?”

“We’re not really dating…” Mingi frowns, wondering if he should peel his arm away from San, but the older boy doesn’t seem to mind it. “I’m not trying to get between you two...he talks about you a lot.” He opens his mouth to speak again but decides against it.

“Really?” San turns to face Mingi, curiosity sparkling in his gaze. “W-what kinds of things does he say about me?”

Mingi scratches his chin with his other hand, trying to recall all of the moments Wooyoung spent gushing over his best friend. “Hmm, well, he always talks about what an amazing friend you are...and that he’d be lost without you…” Mingi pauses, watching the brightness in San’s eyes fading. “It’s like...there’s nothing else on his mind but you. Even when we’re fucking…” Mingi coughs, a little embarrassed. “He’ll moan your name sometimes...when he’s not feeling great.”

“O-oh…” San replies, equally flushed. “I’m sorry…”

“N-no, I’m the one who should be sorry.” Mingi frowns, ultimately deciding to pull his arm away from San, not catching the look of disappointment on his face when he does so. “I didn’t realize I was...intruding on such an...intimate relationship. I...hope you don’t think I’m trying to break this nice thing you have together.”

“M-mingi, it’s not like that at all.” San admits, dropping his head into his hands. “It’s the two of us who decided to...keep distance from each other. We ourselves are getting in the way of each other.”  _ How much more foolish can we get? _ “B-besides…” San says, turning to face Mingi this time, “I...don’t really feel jealousy with you, Mingi. But I know if some...some other guy walks through that door and says he likes my Wooyoung, that he’s sleeping with my baby...I’d skin him right where he stands! B-but…” Those pesky tears are back again. “I...I don’t feel an ounce of jealousy or rage with you, Mingi. W-why? Shouldn’t I be? Shouldn’t I be jealous of you for making love to my precious baby while I was away?”

Not knowing what to say to such an emotional outburst, Mingi can only stare a while. He’s not completely familiar with San and Wooyoung’s history. He feels guilty for being between them despite what San says. It’s not like he  _ wants _ to make any of them cry like San is now. But there’s a familiar ache in his chest, one he distinctly remembers having a moment with Wooyoung a few weeks ago. “S-san…”

“Y-yes?” San asks, a little wide-eyed when Mingi grabs onto his shoulders. He instinctively reaches to grab hold onto his forearms. 

“Whenever Wooyoung...got sad...thinking about you…” Mingi starts, his own gaze filled with determination, “he’d come to me for a distraction...and...afterwards...he’d feel much better...and he’d be back to his usual, peppy self.” The looks San gives him now is nearly identical to Wooyoung when he’s in need. “I don’t know if you even like me that much...but...I can at least distract you...so you don’t have to cry anymore.”

Mingi’s sweet words wash away some of the panic that has settled into San’s bones. The suggestion isn’t off-putting like he has imagined...quite the opposite. Instead of a wedge between him and Wooyoung...Mingi almost feels like a bridge…. San feels as if Mingi is mending the mess the two of them have made between each other.

Wooyoung’s attachment to Mingi makes more sense than San had believed. And there’s relief in his chest at the realization. Finally, he starts to smile.  _ Jung Wooyoung, we sure do have a lot to talk about. _

“Mingi.” San’s grip slide from Mingi’s forearms to his hands, pulling them away from his shoulders and settling them into his lap, but not letting go of Mingi. “You’re not a tool for me. You’re...quite precious to Wooyoung...even I can see that. And...you’ve been nothing but sweet to me. I...I can’t ruin that—”

“You’re not ruining anything.” Mingi interjects, squeezing San’s hands back. “I know I’m not a tool. I’m not offering to be a pillow for you to cry on, San.” He says with a fondness in his tone and his gaze that make San want to melt into the sheets, nothing but a mere puddle of goo. “I like you. And...I like Wooyoung. I refuse to see either of you hurt like this…” Mingi sniffles, albeit a bit sheepishly. “If I can provide you comfort that will help ease the sorrows away...I want to be there.”

It’s then that San realizes just what kind of boy Mingi is, and that his baby Wooyoung has been in great hands ever since the beginning. Of course San can’t feel jealous, how can he? Not when his heart is pumping madly, something it’s only ever done for Wooyoung.

_ Fuck. _ He thinks to himself, cheeks bright red. 

“Stop making me fall for you.” San half jokes, something that kind of resembles a smile on his lips. “It’s not fair, Song Mingi.”

It’s Mingi’s turn to flush. “F-fall for me? What’re you saying…” Mingi coughs, looking away from San’s sweet honeyed gaze and warm pink cheeks that are much too pretty for his heart to handle right now.

“I’m  _ saying, _ ” San says, leaning closer to Mingi to get his attention again, “that...you’re squeezing your way into my heart…” He says, relief washing over him with a rush the moment he admits to those feelings. “I can already tell you’ve snatched a piece of my baby’s heart when I wasn’t around.”

“I did no such thing.” Mingi says, still defiantly not meeting San’s gaze.

“Is there room for me in yours, Mingi?” San asks, now dangerously close to Mingi’s face, a now recognizable and quite devilish smile on his lips. “Hmm?”

Mingi’s neck strains, pride winning for the current moment, and San can see how badly Mingi wants to look back at him. So, he takes the initiative and nuzzles Mingi’s cheek with his nose, whining in an attempt to beat Mingi’s pride to a pulp.

“Mingi...please?” San begs, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Mingi’s mouth. Mingi’s pride is no match for San, and the taller boy turns around as bright as a tomato, nostrils blown wide. “There he is.” San teases, not moving any farther way to meet Mingi’s chocolatey eyes. 

“I…” Mingi starts, absolutely defeated by San’s devilish ways. “I am not promising anything.”

San smirks and nuzzles into Mingi’s neck, pressing a soft kiss there. “Is that a challenge, baby boy?”

The pet name makes Mingi keen, glad he is sitting down, otherwise his wobbly knees would have given out right then. “N-no...it’s not.” He sighs heavily. “I surrender.”

“Oh?” San chuckles. “That was easy.” He smiles and crawls forward, looping his arms around Mingi’s neck and pressing his weight against the taller boy. He hums in delight as he feels Mingi’s hands wrap around his waist gently. “Gosh, Mingi, you are absolutely cute. Did you know that?”

“I... _ no… _ ” Mingi frowns, patting San’s back. “I was never told such a thing.”

“Liar, I bet Wooyoung does.” San mewls, placing more sweet open kisses on Mingi’s neck.

Mingi whines at being caught, but he just tilts his head to give San more room to mark up his neck however he wished. “Is it okay? I mean...without Wooyoung?”

San detaches himself from Mingi’s neck and cups both of his hands on Mingi’s soft cheeks. “Of course. He already allowed me to play with you when he was gone...but...I have a feeling he’d be over the moon once he finds out how much you wriggled all of those limbs into my heart.”

“Really?” Mingi asks, eyes sparkling with an innocence that did not match the monster that hung between his legs. 

“Yes, really.” San chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to the tip of his nose. “Now how would you like to cuddle me and let me shower you with kisses until Wooyoung gets back?”

Mingi nearly stutters, his own breathing failing him. “Y-yes please.”

San laughs. “Good boy.” He mewls, pushing him down by the shoulders, intent on absolutely devouring every inch of Mingi’s body until he is fully snuggled into his heart, right next to Wooyoung, making it beat louder and brighter than ever.

* * *

Wooyoung comes back at an ungodly hour and San isn’t expecting him. Mingi has gone to the library to finish up some papers he is working on, so that left San alone in the dorm, extremely bored. So he is in bed when Wooyoung returns, trying to keep it a surprise from San so it’s unexpected.

And it works. 

San barely registers a warm body sliding in behind him. But he doesn’t stir from his sleep, only settling into the warmth behind him, feeling all the more comfortable than before. Wooyoung lays there like that for a while, hugging San from behind, until he’s begging for a different kind of reaction from San.

He busies himself with planting kisses all over San’s neck, intent on making the older boy awake with the actions. “Sannie~ Hyung~” Wooyoung mewls into San’s ear, watching carefully for some kind of reaction. And eventually,  _ finally, _ San groans, eyes slowly blinking open.

“Baby?” San calls out, voice groggy from being awoken at a time he should not normally be awake. “Is that you, baby?”

“Mhm, hyung.” Wooyoung answers back proudly, giggling when San turns around slowly to look at him. “I wanted to surprise you.”

San chuckles sleepily, wrapping his arms around Wooyoung’s waist and snuggling him tight. “Mmm...what a lovely surprise, baby.” He mewls resting his head against Wooyoung’s chest. “I missed you.”

Wooyoung whines at the words. “I did too.” He gently rests his chin on top of San’s head. “I hate being away from you.”

“Mmm.” San agrees.

“I never want to be away from you.”

“Mmm…”

“I want to be with you always.”

“Mhm…”

“I...I want to be yours, Sannie.” Wooyoung says, cheeks flushed. “I made a mistake, hyung. I can’t be best friends with you.” San doesn’t respond, but he doesn’t move either. “I love you, Sannie.  _ More _ than best friends.” He tries, wondering if he has the same intentions that San has. It’s a gamble he’s willing to take.

Wooyoung has had two whole days away from San to think about his feelings...and his feelings for someone else. Dancing is his passion, and it has helped him focus on what’s important.

Choi San is important.

“We’re really dumb, aren’t we?” San says, wiggling a bit out of Wooyoung’s grasp so he could rest his head on the pillow, meeting Wooyoung’s very eager, bright gaze. “Dumb for thinking we could live without each other.”

Wooyoung’s bottom lip trembles. “So dumb!” He whines. “How can I live without you?”

San chuckles softly, voice still hoarse, as he gently cups one of Wooyoung’s cheeks. “And how could I live without my baby boy?” San muses, letting his thumb rub over the soft skin of his cheek. “I want you to be mine…”

“I’m yours!” Wooyoung cries out, trying to fight back the tears he has tried so hard to fight down. “I’ve always been yours, Sannie.”

“Good.” San says, voice cracking, but he doesn’t care. “Will you date me, baby boy? Can I say I have such a wonderful, cute, sexy boyfriend? Can I tell the world you are mine?”

The tears finally spill down Wooyoung’s cheeks, one of his hands reaching to hold San’s, lacing their fingers on his cheek. “P-please...I’d want nothing more.”

San too can’t help but cry, seeing Wooyoung in such a state. He huffs out a distressed chuckle, trying to mask the sobs. “I love you, Wooyoung. I love you so much…”

“I love you!” Wooyoung cries back, lips trembling even more than before. “P-please, hyung...p-please…”

Knowing his baby boy all too well, San leans forward to kiss Wooyoung, a featherlight touch of trembling lips mixed with the salt of tears. But they taste it all, long, difficult months of regret all dissipating with soft tongues gliding against sweet lips and each other, bodies pressed together in the middle of the night, as if nothing else exists in the world.

* * *

When the pair wake up, it’s nearly two in the afternoon. But when they both sit up, yawning and stretching, the long sleep is very much worth it. Especially now that they’re awake, the memories of their promises that night come back to them at once, and nothing could deter their giddy smiles.

“Good morning, baby boy.” San greets, lips curled into a cat-like grin.

“Morning, Sannie.” Wooyoung smiles and leaned over to give the older boy a quick peck on the cheek.

San pulls Wooyoung into his lap, grinning from ear to ear. He’s never felt so much joy other than this moment, having his baby boy in his arms and knowing Wooyoung isn’t going to leave him. But...there’s still something lingering in the back of his mind. “Wooyoungie.”

“Mmm?” Wooyoung doesn’t make an effort to move, just resting in San’s lap, head on his shoulder. 

“S-so...we’ve agreed on this...relationship.” San starts, Wooyoung humming quite giddy as the words are put out into the universe again, once again reminding him that San is his. “I...wanted to ask you...about something.” San tries to swallow the lump down his throat. “Or...some _ one…” _

Now Wooyoung sits up, eyes meeting San’s. They stare like that for a moment before Wooyoung gasps. “M-m…”

“Y-yes...I mean, what do you—”

“Yes?” Wooyoung says, hesitantly, sneaking quick peeks across the room before nodding slowly. “C-can we?”

San beams. “Yes, yes,  _ fuck _ yes, if you like it—”

“ _ Like it?” _ Wooyoung almost chokes on air. “He was the only one—”

“Yes, I know,” San admits, cheeks pink. “Fuck, he made me feel something I didn’t know I  _ needed. _ ”

“He knew how to take care of me when I was missing you badly…” Wooyoung bits his lip a little nervously.

“Fuck,” San huffs a laugh. “Are we...?” 

“We are.” Wooyoung says, and they share a moment before turning to look across the room and yell in unison.

_ “SONG MINGI!” _

Mingi too had gotten back to the dorms at a god awful hour, and crashed immediately as the mattress had swallowed him up. But he’s awake before Wooyoung and San. He still has so much homework to complete, and there’s not much time left to do so.

Though he has headphones on, the two boys’ voices carry. He imagines all of their floormates would have been able to hear them too. Mingi fumbles with the headphones a bit, pulling them away before looking over at the two cuddling boys. “Y-yes?”

“Would you like to date us?” San asks, staring at him with such an intense gaze that Mingi feels his cheeks grow warm. 

“D-date?” Mingi asks, a bit dumbfounded when they both nod eagerly. “‘Us?’ B-both of you?”

“Yes.” Wooyoung nods enthusiastically. “We’re a package deal.”

Mingi still feels flabbergasted. “M-me? With...you?” There is something about the way both San and Wooyoung seem to be coaxing him to them that makes his eyes water. “You two...actually...like me?”

“Mingi!” Wooyoung whines.

“Of course we do!” San yells as they both get up to walk over to him. “What makes you think we didn’t?”

“I m-mean,” Mingi feels overwhelmed as they swing his chair out from his desk and rolls him closer to them, “y-you...really? Me?”

“Yes, hyung.” Wooyoung purrs, taking one of Mingi’s had in his own and kissing his cheek softly. “Would you like that? Would you like to be together with us?”

“C-can I?”

“ _ Please,  _ Mingi,” San cooes, kissing Mingi’s other cheek for good measure. “I really like you...you made me feel so much better…” San sighs softly, remembering how sweet Mingi had been, cradling his body carefully while peppering him in soft kisses. It is a comfort San can never forget, nor would he want to. “How could I ever let you go now?”

Mingi stares into space for a while, trying to get his thoughts and his heart in order while each boy gently held onto a hand, kissing his cheeks softly as if Mingi is the most precious thing in existence. Maybe he had gone in thinking he was being a good friend for Wooyoung, tending to him because it pained him to see Wooyoung in distress. Maybe Mingi had felt something seeing strong-willed San collapse to the floor after Wooyoung had left. 

Maybe Mingi had felt selfish for wanting to intervene, for wanting to make them both better for each other not realizing he too is falling deep into the rabbit hole. But Wooyoung and San have laid out soft pillows to break his fall, and pressed into his sides to show he’s not just an unwanted party, he’s just not a repair man. 

He’s in it long term. And San and Wooyoung seem very intent on keeping him there.  _ Permanently. _

“C-can I finish my homework first?” Mingi hadn’t finished rearranging his thoughts before his mouth has acted on it’s own, but it makes Wooyoung and San laugh.

“Nope.” Wooyoung says, pulling Mingi out of the chair with San’s help, stumbling backwards until they’re falling onto Wooyoung’s bed in one, warm, cozy yet messy pile of limbs and laughter. “No more homework until we’ve cuddled the lights out of you.”

“I have to go back home in two days so...homework can definitely wait.” San smiles. “Wouldn’t you like to spend more time with your boyfriends?”

Mingi coughs. “B-boyfriends?” He whines at the thought, shutting his eyes tight. “Oh my god...I’m never going to finish my homework.”

San smiles. “We can always help you...as long as you let us cuddle you the entire time.”

“I...think I can handle that.” Mingi admits with a heavy sigh, coming to terms with the fact that his heart is set on both Wooyoung  _ and _ San (at least he might have been infatuated with Wooyoung a little bit more than he had assumed), and having  _ two _ boyfriends is...well... _ double _ the fun, love, and affection. “Y-yeah...I’d...really like that.”

Wooyoung claps with a big smile on his face,e the kind that make both Mingi and San wonder how they’re going to survive with such a sweet, loveable, pretty boy. 

“Alright, my two handsome  _ boyfriends, _ ” Wooyoung is quite ecstatic to use the official term, “shall I go bring snacks for our cuddle fest?”

“I’m right here.” San teases, making the other two boys laugh in unison.

What a beautiful future awaits.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
